Bunnies don't share well
by Fire Sage
Summary: He realizes that it's stupid. He's accepted that a long time ago. He is completely aware that it is idiotic to be jealous of a four pound cat a tenth of his size, but he is. He's completely jealous of a four pound cat a tenth of his size.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tiger & Bunny or it's characters._**

* * *

He realizes that it's stupid. He's accepted that a long time ago. He is completely aware that it is idiotic to be jealous of a four pound cat a tenth of his size, but he is. He's completely jealous of a four pound cat a tenth of his size.

Barnaby glares at the cat clearly now that his glasses are on. He had left Kotetsu alone for ten minutes, _ten minutes_, to take a quick recorded breaking shower and it had _completely_ taken the other man over. Lying curled in a ball on Kotetsu's broad naked chest, purring in tandem with his light snoring, ears twitching every now and then at a sound that wasn't there.

If he didn't hate the thing so much, he'd probably think it was cute. But, as it stood, the blasted cat was on _his_ Kotetsu in _his_ bed taking up _his_ space and the other man seemed content to just let it do it!

Barnaby grumbles, angrily throwing his damp towel into the hammer and stalking off into the living room.

If he couldn't sleep he might as well work. Ouroboros may have faded into the background. Maverick may be disintegrated. But evil was still out there and he was still a hero and he still wanted to be at the top of his game for his career.

But, after an hour or so, the not so rookie anymore hero sighs loudly and rubs his eyes from under his glasses.

He can't focus. He's still too pissed off at that damn cat!

* * *

Kotetsu had found the thing on his way over to Barnaby's. He had been walking and got caught in a sudden rain storm and when he had taken shelter under an awnings near an alley way the 'poor thing' mewed toward him in a completely pathetic, almost too weak to even muster the sound sort of fashion.

Barnaby had been completely surprised (but not after hearing the story) when his lover showed up soaking wet cradling the equally drenched kitten in his arms and announcing "I think he's sick."

As it turned out, it wasn't sick, just completely malnourished. And more worse for wear than anything. You could see the ribs of the poor kitten's body through its matted, dirty fur. It shivered and quaked in Kotetsu's arms, seeming to realize just how cold it was once it had soaked up some of the older man's warmth. Small, pathetic squeaks escaped its small throat, whether out of fear from not know where it was since its eyes had closed shut from mucky crust over its eyes or devastating hunger neither of them had been sure. But Barnaby knew the second that cat showed up at his door step with Kotetsu it was never going to leave.

Barnaby had scolded the older man lightly for rescuing kittens in the rain, with no regard for his own health or possibility of catching a cold, but gave him a towel to dry off with at the door so not to track water and brought another for the kitty.

He had taken the kitten from Kotetsu as he dried; wrapping the small animal securely in a towel to keep it warm and so he wouldn't have to actually touch him. The thing _was_ filthy after all, living on the streets and in garbage can and the like.

He had taken it to the kitchen, the laminate floors being better for the wet cat than his carpeted bedroom or living room, and proceeded to offer him some milk and a stray can of tuna he had in his cabinets.

"How is he?" Kotetsu had asked after taking a quick shower and getting a change of clothes before walking into the kitchen.

Barnaby had shrugged. "I don't know. He won't eat. He must be starving but he won't even try it."

"Hmmm…I got an idea!" The darker male had announced with a snap of his fingers before darting off into the apartment and returning a few moments later.

"Is that my eye drops dropper?!" Barnaby had asked in agitation as the man reappeared and fell to the floor by the weak kitten.

"Don't worry, I washed it out." He replied, to which Barnaby shifted his glasses.

"That's not the point! I need that for my _eyes_!" The blonde had argued.

But Kotetsu just shrugged and gave a passive, "It's for a good cause Bunny." And pulled the tiny stray into his lap on the floor and preceded to drip feed the cat milk one mouthful after the other from the small dropper.

And Barnaby had been momentarily stunned by Kotetsu's forthright kindness.

As it had indeed turned out, the cat had been too weak to even eat, but once it was 'spoon feed' the food he devoured it greedily with as much intensity as it could muster.

"I think that's enough. You don't want to over feed him." Barnaby told him after a while and the older man looked up at him pleadingly.

"But Bunny, look at him! He's still so hungry!"

It took a great deal of will power for Barnaby to deny the older man when he looked up at him misty eyed and with that pout of his, but he remained firm for the sake of the creature in his arms.

"I know. But he needs to pace himself or he'll get sick. You can't eat a full steak dinner after wondering in the desert without food. Neither can't he."

At the gentle explanation Kotetsu had sighed and pouted aggregately. "Yeah, you're right. Hey could you get me a warm wet paper towel please?" He asked. And Barnaby nodded, thinking that he wanted to clean up after feeding the squawking cat for so long.

But instead, Kotetsu had gently turned his new friend, giving it soft shushes and coos along with 'its ok's under his breath, as he carefully whipped the gunk caked on its eyes.

Again Barnaby had been momentarily stunned.

"Hey, look at that Bunny. He's got eyes almost as green as yours. And look, stripes!"

And if Barnaby hadn't been sure at first the cat would never leave he was defiantly sure then.

* * *

The next morning, after keeping the cat comfortable on the bathroom floor where it could be locked up as not to roam, they had taken it to the vet. The kindly old man of a vet had informed them that the cat was healthy and just weak from being abandoned (and also that 'he' was actually a 'she'). They were told that if it had no place to go he could place it in their shelter.

"No!" Kotetsu had cried suddenly, startling the blonde and the older man. "I mean…what I mean is…we…"

"We'll keep her til she's better. Make sure she gets all the attention she needs." Barnaby had supplied for him, giving the sheepish older man a sideways look.

The vet had thought that was an excellent idea.

Barnaby hadn't been so sure.

* * *

So the gray tabby had moved in with Barnaby. He's still not sure how exactly that happened, since Kotetsu wasn't living there yet, but it didn't really matter. As if Kotetsu wasn't over all the time anyway, he made a point to come over at least once a day to care for the tiny stray; making sure it had food, changing her litter, playing with her, giving her all the attention she needed.

Barnaby had actually been surprised by Kotetsu's level of commitment to the feline house mate. He had honestly thought that he would be the one sharing the brunt of the burden, not Kotetsu, also since it was his house. But the man did have a habit of proving him wrong.

And under Kotetsu's gentle, nurturing care she flourished from a sickly stray to a healthy young cat in almost no time.

"We should give her some kind of name." Kotetsu had said one day while scruffing behind her ears until she purred, tiny paws patting at his leg appreciatively.

"Don't name it; you'll get attached to it." Barnaby chastises as he picking up the dinner plates to put them in the sink.

In hindsight, he would realize that Kotetsu was already attached to the small fur ball before this moment. Despite his protests.

"I know, I know! But…everyone deserves a name Bunny. We shouldn't keep calling her 'it' or 'kitty'."

"What do you want to name her then?" The blonde asks, leaning against the opening between the living room and the kitchen to stare at his lover on the floor with said cat.

Kotetsu lifts her up by her front legs, him flat on his back and her suspended by his arms over his face, looking up at her curiously. "Hmmm….how about….Koby!"

"Koby?" Barnaby asks in admonishment. What an odd, funny name….?

"Yeah! You know, like KOtetsu and BarnaBY. It's perfect!"

He had been so flattered by the cat's new name that he completely forgot to mock the older man for finally saying his real name for once. And he had also let it slide when he added, "Of course we could always name her Tiger cause of her stripes."

* * *

After that days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, and still Koby didn't leave.

Kotetsu had asked once if Barnaby planned to give her away shortly after her naming but he told him, "It kind of doesn't seem fair now." He knew what it was like to be dropped off and picked back up again when it was convenient for people. It wasn't a good feeling. And, despite flickering bouts of hatred for the furry feline, he didn't want her to feel abandoned again.

Barnaby sighs again and flops back into his chair. He supposes it isn't _all_ Koby's fault. He himself had been draw to Kotetsu's gentle loving nature, persistent affection, and warmth. It was not wonder Kotetsu was the favorite of the house. He showered the little beast with affection. Barnaby was much more stand offish and limiting in his care; much more like a cat than the man with the psedo-name.

A small high pitched mew brings Barnaby out of his thoughts and he opens his eyes to look down at the primly postured cat sitting on the floor next to him.

Seeming to find his alert state all the affirmative she needs, Koby makes an easy leap from the floor into Barnaby's lap, curling up much like she had on Kotetsu's chest and purring back to sleep.

The blonde frowns, but only for a second before he smile softly down at her and scratch behind her ears. He can't help it. He wants to hate her, but she's so damn cute.

"Well, I guess we can share him eh?"

He's not sure if it's the scratching or if she agrees but Koby purrs louder in his lap before she falls back asleep.

* * *

**_Just another small little one shot drabble about Tiger & Bunny & their pet cat (lol). I hope you all enjoyed it and some feedback would be great!_**

**_Also: I'm looking for feedback and if there is any possible interest in a full length feature story for T&B in the upcoming future. I don't want to spoil it by giving hints but it would definitely be Kotetsu/Barnaby and multiple chapters. Opinions on that would be appreciated as well! :D_**


End file.
